Devices of this type already exist, such as the one forming the subject matter of Patent Application FR 96 00120.
These devices comprise in particular a reservoir of product on which is mounted a nozzle which is provided with an inner conduit communicating at its upstream end with the reservoir and opening at its downstream end to the outside via an evacuation orifice. The inner conduit is generally hermetically obturated, on the one hand, by a valve at the level of the evacuation orifice and, on the other hand, by means of an elastically deformable, inner sealing lip.
However, these obturation means, which are mobile or deformable, are complex, and both manufacture and assembly thereof on the device are delicate and expensive operations.
In addition, these devices do not guarantee drop-by-drop dispensing, which constitutes a major handicap for products whose posology may be strictly prescribed.
In addition, certain of these devices function without air intake, which brings about a deformation of the reservoir and requires a supple structure. Finally, others cannot ensure filtration of the gaseous flow sucked towards the reservoir during air intake consecutive to the delivery of a dose of product. This results in a considerable risk of contamination or pollution of the product.
It is an object of the present invention to solve these technical problems satisfactorily.